1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibration, controlled by means of measurement technology, of at least one device unit of a device system, particularly a standard light device in color management workflow. Such methods are primarily used in device systems used in the graphics and photography industry.
2. The Prior Art
It is currently a common method in the graphics industry to calibrate or profile high-quality image processing monitors with measurement technology support. In order to be able to provide samples of color proof prints (proofs) with the image on the calibrated monitor, with binding colors, a standard light device is required according to ISO 3664:2000/ISO 12646 for a said device system, which offers standardized light conditions and corresponds to the illumination intensity of the luminance on the monitor. However, the luminance on the monitor varies from one monitor model to another, and can lie between 80 and 240 cd/m2.
Accordingly, it is necessary to be able to adjust the standard light device in terms of its illumination intensity. Therefore, visual inspections and changes by means of slide regulators are performed on the standard light device, in other words it is adjusted by hand, and this is time-consuming and, in particular, inaccurate.